Olor a Tabaco
by Shiori Misaka
Summary: Oneshot. Dedicado a Luuchia.


**Autora**: Yotsuba-sama (Antes "Shiori Misaka")

**Titulo**: "Olor a tabaco"

**Genero**: Oneshot / Angst / OC

**Carácteres**: Matt (Mail Jeevas); Mello (Mihael Keehl); Luchia (OC)

**Advertencias**: Spoilers del capítulo 35.

**Desclaimer**: Death Note y sus personajes son de autoría de Tsugumi Ohba y están bajo el diseño de Takeshi Obata. El personaje de Luchia es un Original Character introducido en la historia deliberadamente, para poder dedicárselo a una buena amiga mía. [/~Luuchia]

**Summary**: Ella siempre lo supo.

****. x:-: Olor a Tabaco**** :-:x .****

Sigilosa, entró en la habitación contigua. Aquél olor bien conocido se impregnó rápidamente en sus ropas, colándose intensamente por los orificios de su nariz. Predecible era que él no estuviese allí.

Ella lo sabía. Siempre lo supo.

Mas no se explicaba porqué le dolía tanto.

Se conocieron de manera casual una de esas noches en las que el vino embriagaba los bares de la ciudad. Y por más que su relación fuese tildada de rápida o inusual, ella había aprendido a quererle como nadie.

Apretó los puños y frunció el entrecejo. _Tranquilízate, mierda._

Él no estaba allí. Pero la intensidad del olor de sus cigarrillos delataba que no hace mucho había abandonado el departamento. Poseído por las órdenes de su amigo.

Luchia no era uno de ellos, pero recientemente se había visto así misma deseosa de serlo. Observarle de lejos en su tarea, en su buen pero denigrante trabajo. Siendo sombras de un sujeto cuyo calzado importaba más que las vidas de las personas.

Un criminal en serie que sufría de la peor de las enfermedades: delirios de grandeza.

Kira.

Pero él tenía a Mello. Su superior. Y, probablemente, su único amigo.

Pues no era por paga o deber que siempre acudía a su llamado, por más insignificante que éste fuera. Ser su más fiel cómplice y secreto confidente en lo que hiciese a espaldas de cualquier otro. Era lo mejor que se le daba. Su talento innato.

No cuestionaba su hacer ni su actuar, sólo seguía órdenes.

Mas aún existía el cariño entre ambos. Ella, más que nadie, podía sentirlo.

Punzante y engañoso. Encubierto y sufrido.

Sí, esa era la forma en que él amaba a su _amigo._

Y ella sufría sin saberlo, consternada por las decisiones que su lealtad a Mello le obligaba a tomar.

Contempló la habitación donde se alojaban, adoptando un aire taciturno. Desordenada, los objetos de valor indefinido revueltos en el suelo, muebles atacados por el polvo, módicas cantidades de comida en el congelador. Y sin embargo, era un lugar prudente, pues más que un hogar aquella era su guarida secreta, cuya existencia pasaba prácticamente desapercibida por el transeúnte común.

La joven se dispuso a ordenar el chiquero del mafioso par, si pudiesen ser llamados así tales demonios de inteligencia extraordinaria, llevados por diversos motivos al abismo de la decadencia.

No volvería después de esa noche. Debía aceptar cuánto antes la predecible conclusión y olvidarle de una vez. Erradicarlo de su memoria como si de un sueño se tratase, pues por muy bello que fuese, no era real.

– Serás estúpido…

Se llevó una mano a la boca tras dejar escapar tal murmullo.

Ante la invasión de esa sensación de hormigueo en su estómago, reacción previa al llanto, se puso rígida. El orgullo le impedía reconocer su debilidad. El preludio de aquél detrimento le acechaba hace tiempo, como la insistente sombra de una tragedia.

Era necesario dejarle ir.

Sobrellevar la pena con aparente dureza, sin percibir que su único sustento era él. Su existencia conseguía abanicar sus días, como una suave y relajante brisa primaveral.

Entre los objetos que pudo recaudar, únicamente reconoció los suyos de los de Mello por el olor. Por ese inconfundible olor.

Volvió la vista, encontrándose con el viejo gabán reposando sobre el respaldo de una silla.

Y frente a éste, observó la mesa del centro, cubierta con restos de ceniza.

Unos auriculares.

Una grabadora.

Un videojuego.

Una libreta de apuntes.

Una fotografía de Mello.

Un pedazo de chocolate a medio comer.

Una cajetilla sin abrir…

Tardó bastante en ordenar la habitación, mas decidió no tocar aquél conjunto de cachivaches sobre la mesa. Por mera cortesía, decía ella.

Deseaba desterrar todos aquellos sentimientos e insensatas contradicciones, y dejarlos encerrados en ese lugar que tantas noches había concurrido.

Se puso en pie, ocultando su mirada, aparentemente exenta de emociones.

– Imbécil… –Recalcó agresiva.

Se restregó con la diestra sus, hasta el momento, secos lagrimales.

Tomó sus cosas rápidamente y salió de la estancia.

Mientras se alejaba, sin ceder a la amarga tentación de voltear el rostro y contemplar por última vez ese lugar, asumía internamente lo que aquello significaba.

Lo estaba dejando atrás. Y si bien era lo correcto, no recordaba desde cuándo poner un pie en frente del otro le resultaba tan difícil. Sus pasos se hacían cada vez más pesados y el aire se tornaba más denso. La constante lucha consigo misma no cesó hasta ya pasadas varias cuadras.

Ni el murmullo general de la gente ni la oscuridad de los suburbios le inquietaban, su única perturbación era el sonido distante de las sirenas.

Volvió la vista, aturdida, hacia un vehículo carmesí que se abría paso en las calles a gran velocidad, seguido por los ruidosos y acechantes policías. La idea se disolvió en su mente a medida que sentía la pérdida total de sus fuerzas y el desmoronamiento de sus emociones, como una pesada realidad que no necesitaba evidencias.

_No…_

El carro de la muerte dobló en seco, rodeado de enemigos.

El eco de aquél tiroteo no la dejó dormir durante semanas.

****(-:-:-:-:-:-: Owari :-:-:-:-:-:)****

**Nota**: Años sin pasarme por Fanfiction, y la verdad es que leyendo mis antiguos trabajos siento que mi estilo de escritura ha madurado/evolucionado. O al menos eso espero, sino los años no me han servido de nada. *Risas* La verdad es que hace tiempo quería escribir algo de Death Note, y si no era Mello/Hal seguramente acabaría siendo alguna dedicatoria como esta. Ojalá que a Luchimon le haya gustado mi trabajo, se lo prometí hace más de un año, y pese a ser un one-shot/casi-drabble (como siempre) me demoré demasiado en mostrárselo. Lo único que recuerdo es que cuando lo terminé lo guardé en mi "gabeta de Fanfics perdidos" y jamás lo saqué. *Risas*

Hace mucho que no escribo Fanfics, porque (y esto ha sido desde siempre) no me es fácil. Me incomoda escribir sobre personajes que no me pertenecen, por ello suelo recurrir mucho a los OC's, no, no es solo porque yo sea una perra que se imagina conservando a todos los pj's "sexys" del animé, sino porque me entretengo. Solo por eso, dudo volver a escribir Fanfics como tales, pero espero que a mi gente (sobre todo a Luchi, con este relato) le haya gustado mi trabajo :3

**_Reviews! Si quieren (?) es la costumbre xD_**


End file.
